


Impulse

by MrProphet



Category: Dracula - Bram Stoker
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 15:12:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10699599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrProphet/pseuds/MrProphet





	Impulse

From the moment I entered the cloister, I hated it; death came as a relief. I hated the silence and the seriousness; the cold, pious cruelty of the older sisters and the remorseless, mechanical routine of hollow prayer and insincere devotion. I watched my superiors strut in their piety and flirt with the priests and friars in the foolish belief that they went unnoticed by the innocent novices and it made me sick to my stomach.

When he came, I let him in. I was not tricked, I invited him willingly and in full knowledge of what he was and I went to his arms eagerly, letting him have his way with me in my cold, harsh cell.

I woke to the sound of screams, with an ache in my neck from his kiss and a hollow hunger in my heart. I was lying on a slab, my body wrapped in cloths, and with some effort I rose and looked about the convent's infirmary.

As I stretch my limbs, the door burst open and Novice Anna ran in, her eyes wild with terror. "Mathilde! He is coming!" she cried, apparently not noticing in her fear that I should not have been standing before her.

"Then lock the door," I suggested.

Anna nodded and turned to obey, lifting the wooden bar into place. I could see by the way her body stiffened that she had realised that she was taking the orders of a dead woman, but by then it was too late. I was upon her, one hand grasping her shoulder with inhuman strength, the other pulling the whimple from her short, dark hair.

She whimpered, pleading, and I shushed her as I bent my head over her soft neck. "I promise, he will not hurt you," I whispered, and I felt my jaw break as it opened wide, too wide, and closed upon her.

I unbarred the door when I was done and went out into the cloisters, where habitted bodies lay scattered like autumn leaves. I found two survivors hiding in one of the gardens. I feasted on Sister Mary while the Prioress fled and then took my time hunting down that cruel, tormenting witch, toying with her like cat and mouse. Oh, how the bitch screamed when I caught her, and oh the satisfaction when I snapped that haughty neck.

"You were made for this," he told me, and I never heard him coming. "Even before I found you."

I turned to him, feeling fresh awe at the power which radiated from him. He held the body of the priest in one hand, dangling him by the throat like a broken doll.

"Come with me," he said, casting the priest aside. "Some of these may endure a revenant half-life, but we shall know the full glory that unlife may bring." 

He threw down the priest and held out his hand. I took it without a second's hesitation.

"Yes," I replied, and we flew laughing into the night.


End file.
